Hold my hand
by wlanki
Summary: Tan sólo coge mi mano. Hazme sentir que siempre estarás ahí, ocurra lo que ocurra, pase lo que tenga que pasar, sin futuros relevantes y con un presente eterno. 35 historias para el reto de 'Retos a la carta'.
1. Beso

**01. Beso**

- Me he permitido imaginarlo una vez más. Tus labios, enfrente de los míos; mi respiración, enfrentada con la tuya en una batalla sin trono posible. Tus ojos, fijados sin remedio posible en los míos, penetrando en mi interior como sólo tú sabes hacer. Tu piel, a tres centímetros de mí, rogando por un poco de atención.

= Me he permitido pensar en qué pasaría, si fuera posible, si tuviera el valor de hacerlo. Imagínatelo, tan sólo por un instante. Si mis labios decidieran no rebelarse contra cualquier amo existente, independizándose de cualquier control establecido, y decidieran que su único dueño reside en tu piel.

= No puede ser, sencillamente no puede suceder algo como esto. Vienes, y te propones revolucionarlo todo, incluido mi interior. Apareces de la nada diciendo que me conoces, y alteras todo mi curso vital. ¡Te puedes creer! Porque yo, todavía no lo hago.

Kaworu se limitó a sonreír tranquilamente, con las manos aún metidas en los bolsillos. Shinji, después de haber mantenido sus ojos fijados en la mirada carmín del peliblanco, decidió que ya no soportaba más y desvió la mirada. No había nadie, ningún sonido presente en la sala más que el sonido incansable de las tuberías más allá de las paredes. Ese sonido que tan sólo se oye cuando la calma es muy, muy profunda.

Se sentía de pronto como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Vulnerable, pequeño, y más solo que nunca. Enfrentado a una realidad inverosímil para él, y sin pudor de hacérselo saber en contraposición con su habitual modo de actuar. Todo, el peliblanco había cambiado absolutamente cada uno de los pilares que le mantenían estable, y él era capaz de admitirlo. Admitir que no sabía por qué, pero se sentía irremediablemente atraído por besar esa porción de piel que componían los labios del chico.

- Shinji... - el nombrado volvió a centrar su mirada en aquella mirada que no temía enfrentar. Porque era la de Él, al fin y al cabo. - Vine con ese único propósito; el de revolucionar lo establecido. Y eso, te incluye.

Abrió los ojos completamente, una vez más el peliblanco había conseguido bajar cada una de sus barreras.

Moría, moría por él desde el preciso instante en el que aquel "_te amo_" surgió de los labios del otro chico. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar a afectarle tanto algo como aquello, dos palabras aparentemente seleccionadas al azar. Jamás pensó que soñaría con él en sus momentos libres, en qué habría pasado si él hubiera llegado a contestar un "yo también" silencioso. Y ahora, estaba completamente perdido, como jamás imaginó llegar a estarlo.

Asuka, Rei... Cada vez que se preguntó qué había pasado con ellas, por qué no había acabado siendo atraídas por sus compañeras, llegaba a la misma conclusión una y otra vez. Por doloroso que fuera, Kaworu había sido el único en amarle de verdad y hacérselo demostrar; por doloroso que fuera, aquellas palabras no habían quedado en el aire, sino que comportaban una actitud que le protegía en cada acción que realizaban. En cada momento, juntos; en tan poco tiempo, irremediablemente atraído por cada rasgo del joven. En aquel lugar, en aquel instante, y sin vuelta atrás posible.

¿Qué significaba aquello? El sentirse atraído de aquella manera por un chico. ¿Qué significaba que su corazón latiera de aquella manera cada vez que le tocaban prácticas juntos, que tuviese que ocultarse en el baño cada vez que compartían vestuario? ¿Qué significaba que, de pronto, todo se redujera a él?

Aquello, era lo que quería comprobar.

- Kaworu, bésame. Por favor.

Firme y decidido. Como jamás lo había estado en la vida.

Hubo un instante aparentemente eterno en el que sus miradas querían expresarlo todos. La habitación se desmaterializó de golpe, las tuberías acallaron su quejido lamentoso, dejando que sus oídos se colmaran con el sonido incesante de los latidos de su propio corazón. ¡Era insoportable! Que aquel doloroso palpitar dejara de martillearle el cerebro o acabaría loco.

De pronto, como obedeciendo a las órdenes del joven, Kaworu deslizó sus dedos por el pelo de Shinji. Su respiración se entrecortó, la mirada carmín intensa posada sobre sus oscuras orbes. Acarició lentamente su cabello, mientras ambas respiraciones se permitían ir al unísono.

Y por último, un leve suspiro se escapó de los finos labios del peliblanco, dejando que los oídos del pelinegro se llenaran ahora del suave sonido procedentes de aquel manjar tan desesperadamente anhelado de pronto. Estaba nervioso, podría jurarlo a los cuatro vientos; que no le hiciera sufrir mucho más o acabaría por volverse loco.

Kaworu sonrió, como si tuviera la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de su acompañante. Le lanzó una última mirada y entrecerró sus ojos, acercando su cara en un movimiento, posicionando sus labios sobre los de Shinji. Como siempre había imaginado.


	2. Primera vez

**02. Primera vez**

- Eres increíble.

Shinji abrió los ojos. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla, su caja torácica alcanzaba valores imposibles. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, topándose con la mirada carmín que le había acompañado toda la noche. No había valor para sonrojarse, su mano se elevó hasta su frente. Kaworu aproximó su rostro hasta el del moreno, le besó lenta, suavemente. Con aquella dulzura por la que se pelearían reinos enteros, aquella delicadeza que envidian los ángeles. En su ignorancia, Kaworu era el ser más perfecto que Shinji había conocido jamás; no había lugar a dudas de posibles naturalezas ni asuntos que no valían la pena. Era su Kaworu, ahora más que nunca.

La sábana había sido alzada por el peliblanco, le cubría cualquier pudor que hubiera podido tener tras aquello. Sentía su corazón latirle con fuerza, su respiración conseguía calmarse a duras penas. Giró su torso, y se posicionó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de su primer amante. Tragó lentamente, sintió los dedos ajenos internarse en su cabello. El aire de la estancia sabía a poco.

- Eres increíble, Shinji.

¿No había más palabras que aquellas? Con aquella sensación recorriendo sus satisfechos cuerpos, las palabras sobraban. El amor sin pronunciar en los dos pares de ojos era suficiente como para que cualquier sombra de duda se deshiciera bajo la luz de aquel momento. Todo, absolutamente todo, correspondía a un mismo sentimiento. Y en ese instante mucho más que en cualquier otro, aquel sentimiento se dejaba ver claro sin contradicciones.

Se amaban. Tanto como se habían amado por primera vez aquellos momentos.

Lo habían hablado hacía varios días, la opción de perderse una noche los dos, de ser capaces de darlo todo por el otro, de compartir lo último que les quedaba. De ser sólo uno. Pero no era tan fácil, dependiendo siempre de las circunstancias; su condición, su ocupación, su género, el poco tiempo que distaba su primer encuentro, lo mucho que se amaban en tan pocos días, el mundo que había fuera. No eran tiempos para el amor, y sin embargo, querían hacerlo.

Había dudas, ciertos temores. No lo habían probado antes, no querían pedir ayuda a nadie. Sería su pequeño secreto que la gente gritaría a voces cuando se despistaran; cada beso oculto en el vestuario sería una pequeña razón para mantenerse despiertos, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada mirada cargada de un amor inmensurable sería una muestra de lo mucho que deseaban que aquello no cesara nunca.

Y así, habían llegado a aquella noche. Sin decidir una fecha. Los dos, en la noche, más allá de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Kaworu. Sin palabra alguna, el peliblanco sonriendo con su tranquilidad permanente, y el moreno sin poder fijar la vista en ningún otro lado. Una mano aferró la de Shinji, le atrajo a la mirada carmín, e hizo que le besara como jamás lo habían hecho. Pasión, deseo, amor. Ganas irrefrenables de sentir más y más, espíritus pensando y sintiendo a la vez. Eso eran y eso sentían.

Kaworu lo detuvo todo, aferró las caderas y le miró con la expresión más seria que jamás pudo expresar. Acarició las hebras del pelo de Shinji, y depositó un suave e innecesario "_¿seguro?_" que acabó flotando en la atmósfera de aquel micro-mundo que supuso de golpe aquella estancia. Su pequeño mundo, nada mejor que aquello.

Shinji asintió, lenta, decididamente, su atención captada en la respiración ajena. Sus manos estaban heladas, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, pero sabía divisar perfectamente la diferencia entre lo que quería y lo que no, lo que deseaba y lo que amaba obtener. El tiempo ocupó un segundo plano, la noche se había esfumado sin dejar rastro; no permitían que sus mentes se cautivaran por otro hecho que no fuera el cuerpo de su amante, sus respiraciones, sus latidos, su sonrojo, su piel y sus ojos. El carmín de los irises del peliblanco se contradecía con el ébano del pelinegro, el blanco y el negro pedían a gritos el fundirse en un solo.

La inexperiencia de ambos les jugó un mal encuentro. La ansiedad, la desesperación por sentir la piel ajena, el calor, los jadeos, hicieron que la ropa desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos y cada unos de los movimientos fueron torpes, el ansia movía los dedos sin tranquilidad aparente. La dulzura mantenida, pero relegada a segundo plano. El querer sentirse y dejar atrás cualquier barrera, suplía cualquier duda.

Y así, los dos, desnudos sobre la colcha de la cama de Kaworu, en silencio interrumpido por los jadeos de ambos, tuvieron que parar un instante para comprobar hasta dónde habían llegado. Se miraron, Shinji apoyado sobre el colchón, sonrojado, sudoroso; Kaworu le observaba, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro ante tal espectáculo, sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del pelinegro para no recostar todo su peso en él. Shinji le correspondió suavemente a la sonrisa, en esos instantes, las manillas del reloj decidieron darse un descanso.

No había tiempo, y a la vez sobraba. Era una clase de contradicción de la que no sabían encontrar explicación. Kaworu le miró, y en su mirada la eterna pregunta de la primera vez, inquiriendo serio si deseaba llegar hasta el final, mostrando su confianza ante la posible negativa o afirmativa. '_No hay nada que temer_' decían sus ojos, afirmaban sus manos.

Shinji suspiró suave, lentamente. Se aferró a su espalda, le atrajo bien a él, y cuando se aseguró que su sabor estaba impregnado en los labios ajenos y que su cuerpo no aguantaría un segundo más, dio su afirmativa con suave delicadeza. '_No temo a nada_' decían sus ojos, afirmaba su sonrisa.

Dolió, aunque aquel recuerdo quedaría olvidado en la mente de Shinji. La delicadeza del ángel era latente; sus manos le habían preparado con suma tranquilidad, con paciencia había esperado a que estuviera del todo relajado. Y en el momento de penetrar, su boca tapó los labios ajenos, al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban el miembro del chico.

Se detuvo. Era increíble la sensación para ambos. Shinji exclamó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para separar el beso, Kaworu gimió en su cuello. Sus manos se detuvieron, las uñas del pelinegro se clavaron en la espalda del ángel. Unos breves instantes que pasarían a ser de los mejores en la vida de ambos. Un recuerdo que prometieron jamás olvidar.

Y después de todo, los dos, sudorosos sobre aquel colchón, cubiertos por la sábana, y agazapado Shinji sobre su amante, recordaban cada embestida, cada jadeo, cada gemido. Cómo el dolor fue sustituido rápidamente por el placer, cómo el rozamiento entre ambas pieles tan sólo producía más deseo, más excitación, más y más. Todo quedaba corto, y a la vez era suficiente como para que el mundo se presentara pequeño.

Shinji besó suavemente la piel del pecho de su chico. Jamás lo pensó, que su primera relación sexual fuera con un chico, que lo hubiera deseado hasta tal punto. Y sobre todo, que lo siguiera deseando, amando, que los minutos para poder observarle siempre fueran escasos. ¡Dios! ¿Estaba enamorado? Ni siquiera podía llegar a creérselo.

- Duerme, pequeño. - voz melodiosa, suave. - Estaré toda la noche contigo.

El aludido cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausto, o más que eso. Sus músculos se quejaban más que un día de intenso entrenamiento, a la vez que se sumían en la satisfacción total. Era una contradicción constante, y le agradaba la idea de vivirla al lado de su Kaworu. Suyo, ahora lo sentía como únicamente suyo, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que le pertenecía a él desde el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Te amo, Shinji.

Las palabras se sumaban a lo que aquella sensación le ofrecía. Los sueños le atraparon, la realidad dejó de tomar forma en los brazos de su amado.


	3. Tormenta

**03. Tormenta**

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué hora era, lo oscuro de la noche les era suficiente para determinar que para el alba todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Se miraban en la calma de la tormenta. Los dos, enfrentándose con las miradas, sabían exactamente lo que ansiaba el ajeno, pero todavía les tomaría unos instantes el descubrir qué era lo que deseaban ellos mismos.

Las gotas amenazaban fuertes contra el cristal, un rayo iluminó los ojos de ambos amantes, el posterior trueno quiso sustituir a las intensas palabras que pugnaban por abandonar cada par de labios. Había tanto en aquellos instantes, que el momento en sí hacía palpitar la piel de los dos chicos frente a frente en lo amplio de la habitación.

La tormenta robaba ambos pensamientos. ¿Qué significaba aquella palabra? Había demasiados significados que atribuir a la luz que hacía resplandecer la piel ajena, su sonrisa tentadora, sus ojos en silencio.

Hay tormentas que comienzan desde el cielo. Los comienzos que amenazan calmos, las nubes que se depositan con lentitud, como los lentos pasos de Kaworu hacia la figura de Shinji, tan lentos como su sonrisa suave. Hay tormentas lentas, el olor a mojado que empieza antes de llover, equivalente al aroma ajeno que inundaba sus sentidos. Y esas tormentas de lluvia acaban por estallar repentinamente, con la misma intensidad con la que los labios del peliblanco se apoderan de los del pelinegro, tan fuertes como el agarre que provoca Shinji en los hombros ajenos. Tan profundas, como el sentimiento simultáneo que se apodera de los dos seres y los lleva hacia la perdición más absoluta. Hay tormentas que podrían ser equiparadas a los besos de amante una noche sin hora fija, pero los rayos producidos en el choque entre ambas almas desafía a cualquier ley de la naturaleza.

Pero hay más tipos de tormenta. Muchas más.

Hay tormentas que se instalan en el interior de las personas, tormentas que les provocan, que les incitan, tormentas que mueven cuerpos a velocidades increíbles. Y hay que saber aprovecharlas, y de eso ellos sabían mucho.

Las manos de Kaworu buscaron el límite de la camiseta ajena con la intensidad que acompañaba a la tormenta. Tiró de ella, Shinji no se lo impidió. El beso fue deshecho para que la prenda acabara tirada sobre el suelo, las manos de Kaworu, satisfechas.

Ambos jóvenes tenían demasiadas tormentas que ocultar. Shinji estaba solo en medio de la nada, obligado a hacer algo que jamás creyó saber hacer. En medio de un mundo que luchaba por sobrevivir aunque tal vez no se lo mereciera tanto como imaginaban. Solo, aferrándose a los hombros de alguien que se proclamó como su salvador tiempo atrás; la tormenta se incrementaba por el deseo que le provocaba, y luchaba por ser descubierta.

Kaworu, por su parte, intentaba no pensar en nada mientras sus manos recorrían la piel ajena. Su misión, su naturaleza, quedaban adheridas al cúmulo de sensaciones que colmaban su interior Había tanto por lo que vivir y morir, gritar y callar, que todo era demasiado ajeno a él.

Ambas tormentas se concentraban, ambos amantes sabían cómo expresarlas. Los dedos de Shinji ya no titubearon, no lo harían de nuevo. La camiseta de Kaworu se unió en el suelo con la del pelinegro, como el par de amantes que eran sus dueños. Sus pies les llevaron al colchón; con el sonido de un trueno, Kaworu tiró al otro sobre la cama, ambos pares de ojos relucieron. Las palabras se habían quedado junto con las gotas de lluvia.

Hay tormentas que comienzan en el interior, que pican en el vientre, que se inician como aleteo en el estómago. ¿Amor? Eso es para los cursis. Haía más que amor. Había lujuria, pasión y necesidad, o más que ello.

La tormenta de su bajo vientre se acentuó más, Kaworu la captó y, ya de paso, bajó su pantalón -ropa interior incluida-. Sus dedos la estimulaban al tiempo que sus labios devoraban la piel dispuesta para él. Vivía de los jadeos que engullía la boca del pelinegro.

Y, finalmente, hay tormentas que crecen en los ojos de la persona que amas, tormentas suscitadas por la visión del sentimiento recíproco. Todo es cuestión de segundos, los dedos de Kaworu dejaron de acariciar, Shinji ya no jadeaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Shinji pedía, rogaba, necesitaba con sus ojos, Kaworu quería dar, proteger y anhelar con los suyos. El peliblanco se deshizo de sus pantalones, esa clase de momentos hay que aprovecharlas al máximo.

Shinji depositaba besos arrodillado a su lado sobre la cama, besos en su cuello que sustituían a un "estoy preparado" o un "te necesito" que su voz dictaminaba innecesarios. Observaba a Kaworu tomar las precauciones necesarias. Y tras ello, las posiciones retomadas.

Un grito que brilló como la luz de un relámpago en mitad de la noche. De la primera vez hubo desaparecido el pudor y la inseguridad, pero todavía conservaban el dolor correspondiente. Kaworu le besaba, camuflaba esa incomodidad con suaves besos y caricias. Shinji lo intentaba, se relajaba en el límite en el que fue capaz de hacerlo. Y tras esos breves e incómodos instantes de comienzo, ambos cuerpos se unieron en una tormenta de sentimientos y sensaciones, rayos de placer y truenos de puras emociones anheladas con el viento.

Seres de tormenta por fin estallada, la noche no podía ser más clara que aquella.


	4. Éxtasis

**04. Éxtasis**

Había veces en las que las palabras fallaban debido a la inexperiencia de ambos amantes. Había razones por las que entristecerse, había un punto en el que Shinji moría por hacer saber a su peliblanco que moriría por él sin dudarlo. Había discursos preparados de antemano que se fundían con el aire ante el mínimo cruce con la mirada carmín de aquél que le robaba el aliento. Y, aprovechando esos segundos de desconcierto, Kaworu ponía en funcionamiento el irremediable mecanismo que comenzaba con un simple _te quiero_, que tanto le costaba pronunciar al joven y tembloroso pelinegro.

Y se dejaban llevar. Y había veces en las que Shinji dudaba de sí mismo, de la facilidad con la que el ajeno le atrapaba en sus redes. ¿Acaso le manipulaba? Eran seres adoradores de las noches, sedientos de sexo sin habérselo propuesto. Eran uno con la misma rapidez con la que la droga más pura del mercado se disuelve en la sangre; tan fácil ir a mundos lejanos y perderse ahí como cada vez que Kaworu poseía en cuerpo a Shinji con _aquella_ manera de acariciar y embestir que amaba tanto, en alma al susurrar al óido aquellas palabras que les ataban con aquella facilidad e intensidad que daba hasta miedo.

El sudor que les arropaba hablaba de historias vividas en instantes. Hablaba de nombres pronunciados en gemidos, y gemidos pronunciados con cada parte del cuerpo que se amaba. Hablaba de poder, de sentir y de elegir. Hablaba de tantas cosas, que a oídos de los dos supervivientes, eran irreconocibles.

Kaworu acariciaba su pecho, Shinji cerraba los ojos para aferrarse al último resquicio del placer que se alejaba. Toda la noche se reducía a palabras que no surgían, ¿tan difícil era aquello? Shinji abrió los labios, Kaworu los cerró alrededor de ellos, el beso calmó la necesidad próxima de hacerse conocer.

- ¿Qué crees que es lo más bonito que se le puede decir a una persona?

La voz de Kaworu resonó en la habitación, y se acogió al pecho donde reposaba tranquilamente los cabellos blancos entre cuyas hebras se internaban sin pudor los dedos inquietos del pelinegro.

Eran uno, eran uno en cuerpo y alma, y ello significaba que también lo eran de pensamiento, palabras que se filtraban de mente a mente sin querer. Como si el temor de compartir y poseer hubiera sido finalmente disuelto.

- Lo más bonito...

- Siempre es bonito decir a alguien que le amas, recibir un esperado _te quiero_.

- Lo es, pero...

Kaworu sonrió, levantó la cabeza como si realmente hubiera esperado aquella respuesta surgir de sus labios. Atrapó la sábana entre sus dígitos y la elevó hasta la cadera de los dos; todavía quería guardarse el privilegio de acariciar el pecho ajeno.

- ¿Típico? Tan usado que apenas ya carece de significado...

- ¡No es eso! Pero hay palabras más especiales.

- ¿Cuál es tu ejemplo, Shinji?

El aludido tragó saliva tres veces antes de aclararse. Le gustaban las palabras tras el sexo, pero todavía debía acomodarse a ellas. Kaworu apoyó su cabeza en su mano, la mirada interesada y curiosa lo decía todo.

- _Moriría por ti_.

- Ni se te ocurra decir algo así. - la mirada carmín fue atravesada por ese deje de tristeza de aquél que sabe su destino de antemano. - No lo soportaría, Shinji.

Kaworu dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, Shinji aprovechó para acurrucarse en su pecho. El silencio pidió perdón por él.

- _Quédate conmigo_.

- _No te vayas_.

- No me iré por nada del mundo, Kaworu.

El peliblanco sonrió enigmáticamente, el desconocer salvaría al próximo.

- ¿Qué te parece _gracias por haber nacido_? - Shinji se ruborizó al pronunciarlo y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿O _agradezco al destino que me permitió el conocerte_? - el otro sonrió. - Es bonito, pero no lo suficiente.

Kaworu acariciaba la espalda de su chico, el instante era tan íntimo que denominarlo _instante_ sería una ofensa.

- Tan sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Kaworu rió, divertido. Ladeó su torso para mirarle directamente.

- Eso sólo lo dicen los héroes, Shinji.

- ¿Acaso no soy tu héroe?

- No. Eres mi heroína.

Shinji hubiera pronunciado una queja en reclamación a aquel deliberado cambio de género si Kaworu no se hubiera puesto sobre él de aquella manera, si su voz no hubiera acabado irremediablemente atrapada en la garganta del peliblanco y su manía por besarle de aquella otra manera.

- Eres mi adicción, Shinji. Soy un adicto a tu cuerpo, a tu piel, a tu sabor y aroma. - comenzó a besar su cuello, jamás calmaría aquella sensación de necesitarle de aquella manera. Besó de nuevo sus labios, se alimentaba de ellos y del roce involuntario entre ambas pieles. - Eres mi tabaco, eres mi morfina. Mi cocaína inyectada directamente en sangre, el éxtasis que me hace ver el paraíso jamás soñado. Eres mi necesidad, mi ansia y mi dependencia.

Levantó la cabeza, Shinji esperaba aquella mirada carmín para las aguardadas palabras finales a su pequeño discurso.

- Eres mi droga, Shinji. Y no temo a una sobredosis.

Y así comprendieron sin querer cuáles eran las palabras más bonitas que se puede dedicar a alguien. La noche dejó paso al dependiente y a su dependencia sumidos en ese placer solamente posible tras las voces proyectadas contra las paredes de la habitación, guardando significados de amor y deseo.


	5. Gemidos

**05. Gemidos**

El vapor de agua ciega sus sentidos. Las gotas de agua caliente discurren por su cuerpo lentamente, en contraposición con la presión a la que el chorro de la ducha está sometido. Se mete bajo él, cierra los ojos, se limita a sentir el último placer que le queda en la vida. El baño está desierto, siempre lo está a esas horas, pero él no puede dormir. Y duda que lo pueda volver a hacer nunca más.

Se aferra a la tranquilidad inexistente que le queda, regula la temperatura del agua, ya le abrasa la piel. El cambio le hace estremecerse, pero le da igual. Ya le da igual todo. Su mirada de perdido se enfoca en uno de los azulejos de la pared, el vapor todavía continúa.

Es como un muerto en vida, ha decidido dejar de sentir o se cortaría las venas sin dudarlo ni siquiera. Deambula sin rumbo fijo mientras todos están alarmados por el inminente final. ¡Que acabe todo de una vez! Y así dejaría ya de intentar no sentir más.

Está así por Asuka y su estado. Está así porque teme por su vida. Lo daría todo por otra pelea con ella, sería capaz de reconocer que estaba equivocado. Que nada es para siempre. Levanta la cabeza y el chorro cae sobre su cara. Teme que la pelirroja no vuelva a despertarse.

Está así por Rei, por lo que una vez fue y no volverá a ser jamás. Porque la echa de menos, porque sabe que la ha perdido para siempre. Porque la necesita ahora más que nunca. ¿Adónde se ha ido?

- Shinji...

Una voz resuena en su oído, el cálido aliento de Kaworu en su oreja, sus brazos abrazando su cálida cintura, su cuerpo pegándose al suyo. Shinji se sonroja, pero no se vuelve, da un paso hacia un lado para despegarlos de los martilleantes gotas y se acerca a la pared. Apoya sus antebrazos y su frente contra ella, sus ojos todavía no se abren.

- Tengo miedo, Kaworu.

- Ssh, no temas. - sus labios besan su cuello. - Estoy aquí contigo.

Shinji abre los ojos, los dirige al color de la pared. El sonido de la ducha es lo único que se distingue en el silencio, sus antebrazos se quedan fríos ante el cambio térmico del cuerpo que le rodea y la pared, pero le agrada eso. Si estuviera decidido a sentir, lloraría en los abrazos ajenos, pero no puede. Lo tiene vedado.

- Te quiero, Shinji.

Y no necesita nada más en ese instante, es un maldito dependiente de las palabras del peliblanco. Las palabras bailan en su mente, un cúmulo de sensaciones y recuerdos que se acumulan en ese instante. Las manos del peliblanco como siempre las ha sentido. Cálidas, tranquilas, saboreando cada porción a su alcance, inquietas por conocer más y más.

Shinji pronto se excita y Kaworu lo nota sin mediar palabra alguna. Shnji nota cómo esos dígitos de pianista aferran con cuidado su miembro, cierra los ojos e imagina los labios que están posados sobre su cuello. Shinji jadea, las caricias son tranquilas, como siempre. El mismo inicio apaciguado de siempre.

- Gime para mí, Shinji. - el contacto incrementa su intensidad, el calor de Kaworu se pega bien a su espalda. - Canta para mí tu mejor sinfonía.

Shinji ni siquiera se plantea el no hacerle caso, las caricias tienen el mismo punto de maestría de cuando lo conoció por primera vez. La velocidad es incrementada, los gemidos resuenan por el vacío baño, la sonrisa del peliblanco se pega a su piel, la otra mano juega sin reglas con uno de sus pezones. Shinji olvida y se entrega a ello.

Arquea más su espalda, se pega contra la pared, la frialdad le acoge agradecida. Imagina y siente el cuerpo del chico desnudo contra el suyo propio. Los gemidos se intercalan entre las gotas de agua, una melodía para piano a dos voces. Su cuerpo tiembla, se expande y se contrae, busca más de Kaworu para olvidar. Su voz grita, reclama, pide y ruega. Los dedos ajenos responden a tales reclamaciones, peticiones y ruegos, la nube de sensaciones, placer y vapor de agua le sumerge más allá de pensamientos.

- Kaworu...

Gime su nombre sin pudor alguno, se cree solo en la estancia. La mano le premia y aumenta su velocidad, se desplaza de arriba abajo como Shinji reclama, acaricia su glande como Shinji pide y le hace ver las nubes como Shinji ruega. La sensación en su vientre se incrementa, tiene miedo de correrse en su mano pero a Kaworu eso no le importa. Va mas rápido, más fuerte, más intenso. Le masturba como si el placer fuera para él mismo, afiliándose a las sensaciones de Shinji para saber exactamente lo que quiere.

Shinji no puede más, aunque le gustaría que la sensación fuera eterna. Estalla con uno de sus gemidos, no se limita a correrse. Y escucha la risa de Kaworu invadiendo su sonata de jadeos. Para Shinji, es la mejor música del mundo entero.

Shinji sonríe, suavemente. Su frente todavía posada en la pared, su único antebrazo contra la frialdad de la pared, su otro brazo cae a un lado de uno de sus muslos. Sus ojos se empañan en lágrimas. Ya no sonríe.

- Te quiero, Shinji.

Llora porque lo sabe antes de que ocurra. Gira la cabeza, y la soledad le planta cara. Las gota de agua invaden el silencio. No hay nadie, es demasiado tarde para todos.

Kaworu no está. Ni lo estará más.

Sus piernas tiemblan, al comprobar que es su mano la manchada de semen, al comprobar que la voz de Kaworu no procedía de ningún otro sitio que sus recuerdos. Cae al suelo al recordar que Kaworu no está. Ni lo estará más.

Se aferra con sus manos a la pared, su cabeza cae por propio peso hacia delante, llora como lo hace cada vez que se acuerda de él. No lo puede superar, jamás lo hará.

Está así por Kaworu, porque desea cortarse las manos y saberse no culpable de su muerte. Llora porque le duele más que cualquier otra vez, no le duele el saberse engañado, ni el saberse su asesino. Llora porque le ha perdido. Para siempre; la eternidad es demasiado larga para él.

Porque le llegó a amar tanto, que está completamente solo sin él. Porque quiere sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios sobre lsos suyos y su mirada esperándolo una mañana más. Quiere toda su música, hasta la que hacía al dormir.

Le quiere a él, y no a las lágrimas que dejó atrás.

Su cuerpo tiembla, llora en la infinidad de la noche. Y los gemidos provocados por la calidez de su recuerdo son violentamente sustituidos por sollozos desgarradores. Le falta el aire y, tal vez, un _no llores_ en una voz amada.


	6. Respiración

**06. Respiración**

A Kaworu se le olvidaba dormir. Esto no significa que se le olvidara la manera de cerrar los ojos y dejar todo en blanco, ni tampoco que se le olvidara cómo soñar. Que al peliblanco se le olvidara dormir tenía como culpable al pelinegro única y exclusivamente. Era cómplice de ello la noche, las cortinas meciéndose silenciosamente, la ventana que dejaba escuchar brevemente los murmullos de los sueños ajenos a ellos. Era cómplice la cama y sus cuerpos desnudos, los párpados caídos y la boca entreabierta. Factores que provocaban que a Kaworu se le olvidara dormir en aquellas noches.

Tampoco significa ello que no pudiera conciliar el sueño, Kaworu jamás sufrió de insomnio. Era ello debido a que su naturaleza no le exigía un descanso tal y como se lo exigía a los seres humanos, era capaz de dormir treinta horas seguidas y luego estar despierto otros treinta días más. Su cuerpo no le exigía nada, y ahora que tenía una razón para no dormir no la desaprovecharía. Oh, no. Kaworu jamás desaprovechó ningún instante en su vida, y menos desde que conoció a Shinji.

Formuló su rostro una suave sonrisa provocada por la sonrisa en el apacible rostro ajeno. No se movió, le observaba, quería descifrar el misterioso mundo de los sueños en el que Shinji estaba sumergido en ese momento, quería exactamente saber qué era lo que rondaba su mente. Que metas inalcanzables estaba batiendo, a cuanta gente conociendo y lugares visitando. Quería saber si soñaba con él, pero le interesaba más saber si soñaba con las chicas. Quería comprobar hasta qué punto era dueño de la sonrisa de su pequeño.

Suspiró, la sonrisa del durmiente se esfumó en la noche, la calma procedió de nuevo a tener significado. Hacía calor, pero no se atrevía a apartar la sábana que los cubría, temía que su pelinegro cayera enfermo. No se había movido desde que Shinji había caído entre los brazos de Morfeo, y le importaba poco que uno de sus brazos se quejara de aquella posición de medio lado. Sus carmines no perdían detalle alguno de las sutiles expresiones en su rostro.

Kaworu olvidaba dormir porque decidió que era para él más importante aquella pequeña realidad entre sus brazos, próxima a su rostro. Se olvidaba de dormir porque el color de su rostro dormido en combinación con las luces del exterior era más bonito que cualquier amanecer. Y cuando el despertador sonaba y se daba cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche mirándole, una risita divertida escapaba de su garganta. Shinji ocupaba cada uno de los segundos de su actual vida, y no quería pensar en lo difícil que era para él aquello.

Llevó un dedo a su mejilla, la acarició con la suavidad de un ángel; se volvió ese ángel que vela por alguien en lo extenso del universo. Retiró el dedo, no quería que su pequeño se despertara del único mundo en el que tenía todas las posibilidades de ser feliz. Kaworu sonrió, en la infinidad que la noche presentaba, en la eternidad que los días que tenían representaban para él, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en protegerle. ¡Que acabara el mundo! ¡Que acabara de una vez! Pero que él sobreviviera, que sus emociones nunca se apagasen, que su sonrisa brillara más allá del silencio global. Lo daría todo por no permitir que todo aquello cesara jamás.

Porque Kaworu se enamoró de quien no debería haberlo hecho. Pero hay veces, hay instantes, sensaciones y parpadeos que no entran en los planes de nadie por muy poderosos que ellos sean. Que ser superior no significa nada, todo se puede volver del revés sin proponértelo. Sabía que todo estaba contra él; si no moría, sus superiores se encargarían de acabar con él. No era más que un instrumento desde el mismo inicio de todo aquello, era parte de la misión con órdenes e instrucciones. Y que si el secreto era desvelado, todo acabaría. Había mucho en juego.

Pero eso, a Kaworu no le importaba. Morir, ¿qué representaba para él más que un paraje desconocido? ¿Acaso sería más productivo vivir y perder aquella sonrisa de su lado? No, no lo era. Para Kaworu, aquellas horas extraviadas a la noche equivalían a años de vida. La propia, no significaba nada ahora que había aprendido a sentir todo aquello.

Porque Kaworu construía imperios con la respiración calmada del chico al dormir. Porque sus sueños comenzaban cuando él inspiraba, y se difuminaban en el aire ante la sonrisa propagada por sus exhalaciones. Porque creaba auténticas sinfonías ligadas a aquellos resquicios de aire guardados bajo llave en sus pulmones, bailaba al ritmo de las respiraciones que el chico fundía con la noche sin proponérselo. Creaba pinturas que atrapaba el aire y las decoraba con palabras seleccionadas al azar que acompañaban la melodía inerte de los sueños del pelinegro.

Le observaba y no quería dudar. Porque estaba seguro y convencido de lo que realmente quería y deseaba. Quería permanecer junto a él hasta que el final acabara con él; deseaba protegerle hasta que su cuerpo no sirviera para nada más. Y justo en ese instante, le prometería que sería suyo pasara lo que pasara, porque las circunstancias no presentaban ningún tipo de significado para él. Su única circunstancia tenía el nombre de aquél que compartía con él cama y sentimientos, y estaba seguro y firme que todo lo que hiciera sería por él.

Sonrió, no había sentimiento más prodigioso en el mundo que aquél.

- -woru... - su nombre pronunciado en un susurro. La nota final para aquella composición de arte. Kaworu le acurrucó en él, Shinji sonrió y él mismo también lo hizo.

Que temblara la tierra, que se desbordaran los mares. Que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Utilizaría toda su convicción en proteger aquello que él determinaba como la única maravilla que le quedaba a este mundo.


	7. Muslos

**07. Muslos**

Kaworu era el emperador de mil reinos.

Era el rey absoluto de la melodía lastimera que hacía sonar en el olvidado piano de la estación; cada nota le respetaba y le proclamaba como su único superior. Shinji amaba la maestría con la que se adueñaba de cualquier melodía, Kaworu tan sólo lo hacía por ver esa expresión en su cara. Temía que aquella imagen se perdiera entre las sombras.

Era también el superior de la noche y el día, del pasar del tiempo y del detenerlo en el punto exacto. Sabía provocar que Shinji ansiara que llegara la hora correspondiente al único momento juntos, sabía hacer detener ambas vidas en la eternidad de la noche generada por el carmín de sus ojos. Era dueño de la alegría de vivir en la que Shinji estaba inmerso hasta las cejas.

Kaworu tenía imperios en la habitación de su pelinegro. Las olas de las sábanas se mecían por su simple pedido; el desierto del suelo desnudo no era tan árido si él sonreía desde su superficie, si era su sonrisa más allá de revistas esparcidas lo que Shinji tenía por primera visión al despertar cada mañana. Controlaba el aire que mecía sus cabellos en el exterior, y detenía la lluvia que manaba de los ojos del tercer niño.

Kaworu era el emperador de mil reinos. Pero era explorador, vasallo y criado de otros mil más.

Exploraba los recónditos pensamientos y emociones del pelinegro con el único fin de aprender de ellos. _Amar_ y lo que esa palabra conllevaba; jamás había sido educado en sentir. Era un explorador atento a cada reacción, curioso por los "_qué pasaría si…_" que probaba una y otra vez en el cuerpo de su chico.

Era vasallo leal a su señor, y éste tenía su magnificencia repartida por cada destello de luz acoplada a la piel del pelinegro. Era fiel a su mirada, traidor si osaba desviar la suya de los ojos que atraparon su aliento desde el primero momento que los vio. Estaba a disposición única y exclusiva de cada uno de los escalofríos ajenos, de los parpadeos involuntarios, de los movimientos de rodilla que hacía Shinji al dormir.

Pero sobre todo, era un criado cuyo título de amo estaba disputado por gemidos en una batalla que era todo un concierto para los oídos del músico. Shinji era su instrumento, y sin embargo, las notas no le mostraban ese respeto que le infundían toda clase de melodías. Shinji era su sinfonía, y para conseguirla, debía saber qué era con exactitud lo que quería y ansiaba, lo que anhelaba y detestaba, los gustos que adoptaba cada día. Su humor con el primer rayo de Sol, cuántas veces escuchaba la Pista 26 de ese disco rayado, cómo quedaba pronunciado y adherido su nombre al viento del mediodía.

De todos los imperios que anhelaba Kaworu, Shinji era el más profundo que podría jamás visitar. El más salvaje y tierno, el más agradable y feroz, el más árido y hospitalario. El más todo y nada. Dependía de su clima, del grado de calidez o frialdad que le tocara sufrir en sus exploraciones. De las tormentas que guardaban sus cielos encapotados, de los dos soles que brillaban cada vez que sonreía. De las cascadas que generaba en su cuerpo cuando hacía caso a sus deseos más intensos.

Porque Kaworu jamás se daría por vencido en la conquista de un reino tan apetecible, jamás permitiría que tal cúmulo de placeres ocultos y sorpresas inesperadas se escapara junto con aquella promesa que estaba pronunciada en el aire. La promesa de que no se separaría del Tercer Niño hasta que no hubiera más remedio de ello. Y en ese momento, ya vería qué pasaría con él.

Había rincones inaccesibles para el explorador, había partes de su cuerpo que todavía le avergonzaba. Kaworu sabía que si observaba con detenimiento sus pies, acababa apartándolos; Shinji no soportaba que se los mirara. Kaworu sabía que si miraba intensamente su vientre, Shinji comenzaba a sonrojarse y a desviar la mirada al techo. Kaworu reía, Shinji cerraba los ojos. Tenía mucho que descubrir de aquel cielo.

Por eso aquella noche en especial sonrió. La noche en la que en su faceta de explorador se dedicó a recorrer los delicados senderos de los muslos de Shinji, las suaves explanadas profanadas de vello dispuesto al azar. Sus besos lograron acceder a su más oscuro secreto gracias a sobornos dedicados con labios y caricias. Shinji dio vía libre a los besos de Kaworu, el invasor poco a poco iba logrando un espacio en aquel último imperio que le tocaba gobernar.

Se satisfizo de cada uno de sus valles, su lengua los recorrió como una intrusa más dentro de aquel paraíso abierto para ellos. Probó ligeramente su más alta cumbre; la calidez del volcán les sorprendió a ambos. Y antes de llegar al abismo más completo, Shinji de nuevo reclamó que volviera a las fronteras, el permiso había concluído.

Kaworu levantó su mirada y observó sus facciones ahora teñidas de carmín. Los imperios, debían ser conquistados lentamente, y aquél en especial requería una calma extraordinaria. Sin embargo, la entrada quedaba entreabierta por los bellos pasajes de sus suaves muslos.

Kaworu sonrío. Aquella era la noche en la que las primeras fortalezas de aquel castillo utópico cayeron ante él.


	8. Corazón

Para los que siguen la historia, decir que ya no publico más aquí por razones de pereza -___-U

Para los interesados, dejo el link a mi LJ, que es donde lo publico - Aquí

Muchas gracias : )

*******

**10. Corazón**

- Nagisa, tenemos conocimientos de que Shinji es para ti muy cercano.

Kaworu levantó la cabeza por primera vez en toda la reunión, perdía su mente en tres mil cosas con tal de no aceptar que estaba siendo aquel contra quien su pequeño debía luchar. No hacía caso a sus superiores y les contestaba con simples monosílabos para no admitir que urdía planes que atentaban contra todo lo que aquel pelinegro defendía. Las reuniones cada vez se hacían más insoportables para él, por lo que fue toda una novedad aquel comentario proveniente de la pantalla.

- Sí, así es.

- Nagisa, ¿qué es Shinji para ti?

Kaworu abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir millones de cosas que tenía que decir, pero la imagen de Shinji pasó más fugaz por su mente. Sonrió, perdió de nuevo su mirada en el vacío que se extendía a sus pies, y su cara de idiota se mantuvo haciendo a esperar a aquellas voces de las que jamás llegaría a conocer imagen física. Y qué más le daba, la única imagen física que le arrepentiría no haber conocido era la que rondaba su mente.

¿Qué era Shinji para él? Kaworu rió, y su risa se perdió en el vacío.

Shinji era el mañana que jamás había parecido llegar. Había aparecido un día, con el sonar del despertador de la central, de aquella manera que ya no supo olvidar. Había aparecido en su vida y había cambiado de significado, sus ojos habían conseguido convencerle de que aquello que sentía no lo sentía hacia nadie más. Shinji, era la mañana que amanecía desprovista de nubes, pero llena de sorpresas y nuevas sensaciones por sentir. Y estaba seguro, de que Shinji sería el día del cual una noche se acostaría orgulloso de haber vivido.

Kaworu volvió a abrir la boca para decírselo, pero tuvo que cerrarla al instante. Jamás lo comprenderían, jamás comprenderían que había acabado enamorado de uno de sus objetivos. Miró sarcásticamente a las pantallas, en su rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que batía cualquier posible imposición. Shinji lo era todo y más, y eso quería hacerles saber.

Quería poder gritarles que Shinji era un beso que llegaba en el fin de un arduo día, Shinji era un espectáculo cuando dormía y miles de sueños que se desplegaban a su vera. Shinji era una sonrisa cuando le hacía reír, y una meta por alcanzar que comenzaba con el rastro serpenteante de sus más íntimos secretos. Shinji era la melodía de piano que comenzaba en el instante en el que sus ojos se abrían con el contacto al sol, y que conseguía su mayor calidad con los dedos pianista de Kaworu. Shinji era el sueño que jamás consiguió soñar.

- Shinji…

Quiso concluir esa frase con millones de alternativas, le hubiese gustado plantarles cara y decirles que estaba jodidamente pillado por el que no debía. Le hubiera gustado contarles la manera exacta en la que la luna alumbraba cada uno de los matices de su rostro, soñaba por relatarles cómo resbalaban las gotas de agua por su perfecto cuerpo. Tenía tanto que decirles, cosas que no creía normales, asuntos de los que Shinji le había hablado y sensaciones que había aprendido. ¿Acaso ellos las conocían? Jamás le habían hablado de ello.

¡Quería decirles que contaba los segundos que restaban para ver a su pequeño! Y que la sensación que rondaba su pecho al tenerle próximo cuando hablaban los demás era incomparable, que el sentimiento que le embargaba a solas era inigualable. ¡Como en las películas que echaban por la tele!, pero esto era real. Era real hasta que esos superiores decidieran echarlo todo a perder, todo lo que había construido sobre la arena.

Quería confesarles que Shinji era su corazón, su órgano vital, aquello que necesitaba para sobrevivir. ¡El único que era capaz de hacer bombear la sangre por sus venas de aquella velocidad!, y el único que palpitaba tan fuerte en su interior. Shinji era su corazón porque tenía claro que vivir sin él era ya imposible, y que antes de conocerle estaba completamente muerto. Era también el único al que se le escuchaba en la calma de la noche en su tranquila habitación.

- Shinji es…

Tragó saliva suavemente, no había nada que temer.

- Shinji es mi coartada, señor.

No había nada que temer si su corazón no llegaba a escuchar esas falsas palabras, no había nada que temer si sus superiores afirmaban complacidos y cambiaban de tema. Porque por primera vez en su vida era capaz de ser tan egoísta como para desear que la existencia de aquello no cesara ya, que se prolongara un poquito más. Porque se permitió ser egoísta y no querer ya la destrucción que supondría atentar contra su corazón, quería seguir acumulando segundos en su repertorio particular.

Levantó la mirada firme y pensó que, si la coartada superaba al objetivo, había mucho que modificar en los planes impuestos. Planes, que nadie más que él acabaría sabiendo. Planes, que concluían con la mirada de Shinji como último destello de su vida.


End file.
